1. Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to, a touch panel capable of preventing a moiré phenomenon due to interference with a diffusion film or a thin film transistor (TFT) array overlapped with touch electrodes as well as improving a visibility defect of the touch electrodes, by configuring the touch electrodes as single layer type electrodes having a high degree of resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, touch screens may be configured to include a touch panel, a controller, an integrated circuit (IC), and a driver switch, and the touch panel may have a stacked structure formed of a film having a transparent conductive layer (indium tin oxide: ITO) deposited thereon, or glass.
Capacitive type touch panels may be classified as display attached types having the GFF (1Glass-2Film-2Layer) structure in which two layers of transparent conductive film are used, cover window integrated types having the G1F (1Glass-1Film-2Layer) structure and the G2 (2Glass-2Layer) structure in which a single transparent conductive layer is used, and display integrated types having the On-Cell structure and the In-Cell structure.
In such touch panels, the number of transparent conductive layers formed on the touch panel, and shapes thereof may be varied depending on a change in the structure of touch electrodes. In general, the touch electrodes may be formed to have one or more lines or a certain surface and depending on a structure of the touch panel, may be regularly disposed over the overall display region.
In existing GFF type touch panels, a touch electrode structure in which two layers of transparent conductive film for sensing an X-axis signal and an Y-axis signal are stacked has been designed. Recently, in order to increase a degree of resolution in existing touch devices, touch electrodes may be designed to be densely formed, or the attempt to reduce two layers of transparent conductive film such as in the G1 structure into a single layer has been expanding. That is, in configuring a touch electrode structure using a single layer, since stacked structures separated in an X-axis and a Y-axis in existing cases need to be formed in a single layer, touch electrodes have been gradually designed to have a fine, complicated structure.
When groups of fine touch electrodes regularly disposed are overlapped with pixel patterns of a display panel generally used, a wave pattern phenomenon which is an optical phenomenon generated when two or more patterns having a regular periodicity are overlapped with each other, that is, a moiré phenomenon, may occur, thereby eventually degrading image quality of the display.
In order to prevent the occurrence of a moiré phenomenon, technologies of repeatedly, consecutively disposing a plurality of electrodes 12a inclined in opposite directions, in an alternate manner, as in FIG. 1, to form unit electrode lines 12 on a transparent substrate in a zigzag form, have been used. That is, the unit electrode lines 12 may be disposed to be offset from pixel patterns of a display panel by a predetermined angle to thereby prevent a moiré phenomenon.
In a touch panel 10 in the related art as described above, a moiré phenomenon may be prevented, but since the electrode lines 12a inclinedly disposed and bent portions 12b formed at connection points at which portions of the electrode lines 12a inclinedly disposed in opposite directions are connected to each other may be repeatedly disposed in parallel in a horizontal direction, the electrode lines 12a and the bent portions 12b configuring the unit electrode lines 12, there are defects in which such portions are recognized as line forms as illustrated in FIG. 2.